Take My Breath Away
by sugar high4
Summary: This is a new take on an old story- with a few interesting twists. There's a romance included (R/Hr). Please r/r!
1. the sorcerer's stone

OK, I obviously don't own Harry Potter, or I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. If I were the real JKR I'd be writing the real books that would make me millions of dollars.  
  
I thought this up randomly while I was sick (aagh, I still am, too) so I decided to go ahead and write it out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I've been told by many people that I should write, but I've also been told by some quirky Ron kid that sometimes when I write, I get too into my story. Apparently I confuse people. So I decided that for my first book, I'd write about something I couldn't possibly screw up. An old, yet new story. My story. My real story.  
  
I'm here to set the record straight. What really happened that fateful day when the Sorcerer's Stone was discovered. I know- it's a story that's been told hundreds of times, and for the most part, it's been told correctly. For the most part.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
The author of The Sorcerer's Stone had the general gist of the story correct. However, she missed out on some key points. Not that I blame her- maybe being turned into a bug had a worse effect on her than I thought it would, but I'll explain that later.  
  
First of all, the entire incident took place our fourth year. Our first year of Hogwarts we had to deal with the "fearsome fairies," who had attacked all of the students. They had been put under a spell and. but that's also another story.  
  
Moving along. When I say that the author got "most of the book right" I mean that she got the original story correct. Most of what she wrote did happen in our first year- the troll, Nick's birthday party, Norbert, etc. She just got her endings mixed up. (Again, she was probably a bug for too long).  
  
Now, in the fourth year, when we discovered that someone was going after the stone, we (the "fabulous trio") did indeed stop him. Ron, Harry, and I managed to get past Fluffy, through the Devil's Snare, and through the room with all of the keys. Harry and I also watched as Ron nearly died in an exceedingly violent game of Wizard's Chess. And it's true that we left Ron and continued on to the next room, where I helped Harry find the correct potion. But what's not often told is what happened next.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
I went back to the chessboard to help Ron, leaving Harry to fight the final battle. When I reached him, he was lying on the ground, motionless. Fearing the worst I began to cry, and that's when he opened his eyes. He also opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an incoherent jumble, so I did the only sensible thing I could think of. I slapped him.  
  
He lay there for a moment before he opened his eyes again. Then he spoke the two mast amazing words I've ever heard in my life. "You're beautiful."  
  
In my excitement I threw my arms around him, and he began to cover my face in kisses. Everything I had ever felt for Ron in my life was suddenly explained. I would have explained this to him, and fully intended too, but his lips were suddenly pressed against mine. Everything was perfect, the world was at peace. Then I remembered- the world was not at peace. Our best friend was risking his life at that very moment. We needed to get help.  
  
I stood up, supporting him, and we began to make our way towards the door. We were almost there when I heard a sound that made me shudder, and Ron spin around. It was a hiss- I can't describe it any better.  
  
I turned and saw Ron looking at something that can only be called a spirit. It wasn't a ghost- it didn't really have a shape. It was almost like a cloud- a dark cloud. I knew, instinctively, that this was the last thing I would ever want to meet. Especially with an injured wizard leaning on my shoulder.  
  
A wand appeared somewhere in the center of the cloud, and the thing began to speak. I was too dumbfounded to do anything- thankfully, Ron wasn't. He managed to shield Voldemort's spell, so that we were only hit by a small part. However, the sparks from his wand hit me square in the chest, sending me flying into the wall.  
  
When I could finally open my eyes, I looked up to see that Voldemort/ the thing had disappeared. Ron was standing over me, looking very worried, demanding that I go at once to the hospital wing. I could have said the same thing to him, but there was a stop we had to make first.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
We reached Dumbledore's office, holding each other up, barely able to walk on our own. When we entered, we noticed Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape sitting in a circle, trying to decide on a course of action. When they saw us, they nearly went into shock.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" McGonagall was glued to her chair.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "You need to go- the Sorcerer's Stone- someone went after it, Harry tried to stop them. You need to go help him. Now!" He began to scream when he realized they were in too much shock to do anything.  
  
I tried to help him. We told the professor's our story (omitting some things that would have caused quite a lot of embarrassment on our parts), ending with the fact that Voldemort was some kind of spirit thing, that was technically still alive.  
  
When we finished, it was McGonagall who spoke, however, all she could think to say was, "Master Weasley- you must get yourself to the hospital wing at once! You aren't in a state to be telling us this at the moment. Miss Granger, I'd appreciate if you'd come with me to help me."  
  
She trailed off when she saw Ron's face. "You've got to go help Harry! And don't worry about me, I'll be fine, it's Hermione I'm worried about." He pulled my hair back, away from my face, and for the first time I realized I was bleeding.  
  
Bleeding as in, profusely bleeding. Apparently I'd hit that wall a little harder than I thought. However, seeing me seemed to bring Dumbledore back to life. "Minerva, please escort the children to the hospital wing. Professor Snape and I will go after Harry."  
  
When we got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey immediately put me to bed. As I lay down, Ron kissed my forehead. "I love you, 'Mione."  
  
"I love you too, Ron." And I fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
~~*~~**~~*~~  
  
I didn't wake up until two weeks later. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Ron, seated at the foot of my bed. "Hermione!" he shouted, throwing his arms around me.  
  
"Wow- I feel special." I was kind of confused by his reaction- Ron had never done anything like that before. I noticed a rose next to my bed. "Who's that from?"  
  
"Why, me, of course." "Oh." Ron looked surprised, and hurt, by my answer, but he didn't have time to say anything, because at that moment Madame Pomfrey came bustling over. "Hermione, dear- you're awake!"  
  
I smiled at her. Ron, however, wasn't smiling. He pulled her over, and whispered something in her ear. "I think she's forgotten something. Something. important." She looked surprised for a moment, and then asked him about the spell Voldemort had used.  
  
As he repeated the words in it, Madame Pomfrey's face contorted into a weird blend of worry and anger. "Why, that's a memory charm!"  
  
She began to ask me what had happened when we tried to stop Professor Quirrell from getting the Stone. When I finished my narrative (again) she explained that she had asked because Voldemort had hit me with a memory charm. Since Ron had deflected it, I still remembered most of what happened, and it had taken a while to take effect. However, there were a few things I had forgotten.  
  
The fact that Ron loved me was one of them.  
  
I didn't remember at all what had happened on the chessboard. I didn't even remember going back to help Ron. That entire part was missing, probably because that was when Voldemort hit me.  
  
So, the day ended with Madame Pomfrey trying to comfort Ron, and me trying to figure out what I had done to make him so upset.  
  
  
  
Ok, ok- I know. It's definitely not my best work, but like I said. I'm sick- the idea randomly came to me- I have nothing better to do (and if I were to have something better to do I'm not allowed to, seeing as how I'm sick). Besides, I wanted to try and write something from Hermione's pov. So.... PLEASE r/r. Pretty please? With cherries on top? I intend to add one more chapter, but I want to know if you guys think I should add more or something. 


	2. the last years

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! There, now I've said it- on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the story you know. Or at least, will know, when the seven Harry Potter books are completed. The next year we had the Triwizard Tournament (yea, she got the year for that one wrong too). I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, while Ron went with Padma.  
  
Ron got upset with me, although I had no idea why. He began to detach himself from me, until we eventually called a truce near the end of the year. He was still different though. He wasn't his normal self around me, and he didn't return to normal until the middle of the summer, when Viktor and I broke up.  
  
He still hated Krum though. Harry and I were staying at the Burrow that summer, and one night Ron had a nightmare about Krum and I. He began to thrash around, and punched randomly in his sleep, giving Harry a nasty bruise above his right eye.  
  
Our sixth year at Hogwarts I'm sure you've already heard about. Ron and I became legendary for our practical jokes and tricks. I was still a studious straight A student, but I found that jokes were a great way to get revenge.  
  
Like the time when I locked Ron in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, because he had made fun of my studying habits. And when Ron locked me in her bathroom, telling Myrtle that I had called her ugly, just because I had locked him in. And when the two of us locked Malfoy in the bathroom, telling Myrtle that he had a crush on her, because he had gotten us in trouble with Snape.  
  
Then there was the time we used my connections with the house- elves to turn all of Slytherin's food sour. I knew that S.P.E.W. would come in handy one day!  
  
Fred and George, who desperately needed to be put under control, were given a dose of their own medicine during our fifth year. They gave Ron a mint that made his feet nearly 6 feet long- each! So, we "borrowed" some of their candy, and returned it to them- without their knowledge. They had no idea that they had made the taffy we gave them- the taffy that turned them purple for weeks.  
  
However, I believe it was Harry and Ginny who got the worst of our tricks. Harry liked someone, but he wouldn't tell us who, so we put something in his drink that would make him freeze when he saw her. Ginny took a sip without our knowledge, and when they turned and looked at each other they froze- in the middle of the Great Hall. Not that either of them really minded- they've been going out ever since.  
  
In our seventh year, Ron and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, fighting about duct tape (don't ask) when we were suddenly popped out of the common room and into the dark forest. I remember looking around me, absolutely terrified, and noticing that Harry was there too. That's when I felt we'd be ok, because the three of us were together. Voldemort had summoned us there, to try and get rid of us for good.  
  
Harry tried to distract him, by using every spell he could think of. Ron risked his life, nearly being killed, by stealing and breaking Voldemort's wand. Then the three of us got together, and uttered the same spell at the same time. Our combined power took Voldemort out, for good. I'd go into more detail about that fateful night, but I'm sure you have heard the story of Voldemort's end. If you haven't, there's a section on it in Hogwarts: A History.  
  
Ron was severely injured. It was my turn to sit at the end of the hospital bed. I began to sleep in the hospital wing, and I spent as much time in there as humanly possible. Or at least, as much as Madame Pomfrey would let me.  
  
My seventh year at Hogwarts holds some horrible memories for me. The night we fought Voldemort, I saw things that no one should ever see- things that will give me nightmares for the rest of my life.  
  
My seventh year also holds my best, fondest memory. One night, after Ron recovered, we were sitting in the common room. It was really quiet, since most students had gone to bed, so I summoned up a muggle radio. It began playing the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron demanded.  
  
"It's just that this song is so cheesy- no guy really feels like this."  
  
Ron turned to look at me. "'Mione, you take my breath away."  
  
I looked at him and laughed. "You're funny, you know that?"  
  
"I wish I were your hero." He muttered. I was going to laugh again, when I realized that he was serious.  
  
"You already are, Ron."  
  
"Really?" I nodded.  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Fore- " I was cut off when his lips touched mine. He began to kiss me, softly at first, but more deeply as the kiss went on. To my surprise, I kissed him back. And when I did, it came back. The memory of what had happened on the giant chessboard between Ron and I. The memory that I had been missing for three years.  
  
I began to cry, apologizing for putting him through three years of hell, but he put his finger on my lips to silence me. Then he kissed me again, and that matter was settled.  
  
That was the same year I turned Rita Skeeter back into a human (when I found out that she could transfigure herself into a bug I put a charm on her, making her unable to change back to her original form), and she began to write the Harry Potter books. I'm guessing that many of you, in shock or surprise, just reread that last sentence. I know what you're thinking- 'Mione's gone mad- Rita Skeeter didn't write the Harry Potter books! Didn't you know? Rita changed her name to J. K. Rowling, to get rid of her bad reputation, I suppose.  
  
Oh- and that quirky little Ron kid I mentioned earlier? That's my son. One of five already, and the family's still growing. He's a miniature version of his daddy, who's an irresistable, big, quirky, overgrown child, with amazing red hair and the most adorable smile. In fact, everything about him is adorable. Even the fact that his older brothers still insist on calling him ickle Ronniekins.  
  
  
  
I know- it was short. I wasn't planning on adding to it, but I will if you want me to- which would mean you HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, r/r!!! Tell me what you thought about it! =) - and don't try to deny that face. 


	3. authors note

Ok, I've gotten a bunch of reviews to keep writing (THANK YOU, MRS. BIGGERSTAFF!) so I'm going to continue this story. However, I need some ideas, because I decided to use the rest of the plot I had planned for this story for another one. So. I'm starting a new story (These Games We Play, look for it soon!) and it will have the plot I originally meant for this fan fiction. PLEASE, PLEASE help me though, because I need ideas if I'm going to continue this fan fic! And in order to give me ideas, you have to review! 


End file.
